


La vérité ?

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Gen, Scar's name, Short One Shot, homonculi, slight crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où des homoncules font un pari sur l'inconnu. Sur un sujet relativement dérisoire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vérité ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dans le souffle du vent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388342) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** La vérité vraie (ou presque)   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Envy, Lust, Glutonny ; vagues indices de Lust/Scar  
>  **Genre :** pseudo-sérieux/humour bête  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix et Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème/Prompt :** "Même moi, j’ai oublié mon nom..." pour 31_jours (26 octobre '09)  
>  **Note :** contient pas mal de similitudes avec la ficlet précédente, mais reprises sur un autre ton.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

« _Même moi j’ai oublié mon nom_. Je vous parie _n’importe quoi_ que c’est ce qu’il dira quand on l’interrogera si l’armée arrive à le capturer. »  
Chaque fois que les homoncules croisaient la route du surnommé Scar, il _fallait_ qu’Envy invente de nouvelles théories sur le pourquoi du comment il refusait de révéler son nom à quiconque, ancien « héros » d’Ishval, FullMetal Nabot ou cette chère Lust elle-même. 

De toutes les théories tarabiscotées émises par lui ou par d’autres quant à son identité secrète, celle-ci était en place de prendre la tête, détrônant même l’idée attrayante du prénom tellement ridicule, surtout pour un dangereux tueur en série, qu’il n’oserait pas le révéler à ses adversaires. (Les théories sérieuses, comme quoi il ne jugeait pas l’opposition digne de le connaître, et/ou qu’il faisait exprès pour les maintenir dans la terreur d’une menace anonyme, parce que trop réalistes, n’amusaient jamais grand monde, en tout cas surtout pas lui, et cessaient vite de faire leur effet.)

« Et nous serons condamnés à ne jamais savoir... oh, quelle tragédie pour ceux qui aimeraient tant être dans ses petits papiers. »  
Et il partit d’un rire forcé, pensant blesser Lust que le balafré semblait apprécier particulièrement entre eux tous, que les circonstances les fassent ennemis, gêneurs, simples passants, ou collaborateurs. (C’est pas juste ! Pourquoi toujours elle et pas lui, pour une fois ? Pas qu’il s’y intéresse, mais zut, quand même. Un peu d’attention, c’est trop demander ?)

Personne ne réagit... Vexé, il insista, comme s’il y croyait vraiment, brusquement :  
« Pensez-y : tout le monde dit que c’est un psychopathe ! Si jamais il n’a plus eu personne à qui parler depuis des années, et comme il n’est pas fichu de s’inventer lui-même un nom de super-justicier ou quoi que ce soit pour quoi il se prend, si ça se trouve c’est qu’il est juste amnésique. Pour de vrai. Ah ! »

Dommage, il n’y eut que Gluttony pour répondre, et pas comme il voudrait, en plus :  
« Mais. Mais ça serait pas drôle du tout, comme explication. Hein Lust ?  
\- Oh, on s’en fiche... »


End file.
